Virtual and augmented reality systems are becoming more prevalent. Such system allow a user to interact with virtual objects within a virtual environment. Some such systems allow a third party to view what the user is experiencing in the virtual environment. But interaction between uses can be limited. Systems and methods for allowing a shared experience in a virtual or augmented reality environment are needed.